I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal safety devices for use by individuals wherein a self-contained alarm is vigorously activated during emergency situations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable hand-held, personal alarm adapted to be attached to key chains. Relevant prior art personal alarms may be found in United States Patent Class 340 and the many subclasses listed thereunder.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, personal, portable alarms are gaining in popularity. Many comprise battery operated signaling devices that emit an audible when activated. Typically, the alarms are user activated in emergency situations. Such alarms draw attention to the user by alerting bystanders that the user is in need of assistance. These alarms have several common features and functions. Generally, the alarm is activated by pressing a manually activated switch.
Personal alarms functioning in this manner are well-known in the prior art. Several alarms employ simple push button switches for activation and deactivation, like Seemann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,462. Halperin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,002, alarm physically separates the activation button and the termination button.
Green, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,559, discloses a personal security device which is passively activated. This device employs a clip that activates the device when the clip is removed from the individual's clothing.
Personal alarms employing a pull-pin are also present in the prior art. Among these are Kahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,674, that makes references to a plunger which may be pulled out. Polley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,285, employs a lever to actuate a personal alarm. This lever actuates a pin which is the actual switch. Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,180, discloses an alarm switch which has a knife shaped pin for activation as well as a recessed button. Downey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,982, discloses a battery operated personal alarm which is activated by a pull-pin.
Other alarms employ more sophisticated deactivation mechanisms. Livingston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,671, locks on a user's wrist until it is deactivated and removed. Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,549, employs a key switch for deactivation. Altman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,351, and Corbin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,824, each employ a plurality of secondary "dip" switches which must be properly aligned to deactivate the alarm.
Other alarms employ a mercury switch to insure they are activated at the proper time. Nielsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,023, is a personal property alarm which is intended to be attached to a article of personal property. When the article is moved, a mercury switch activates the alarm. Deactivation can only be accomplished by removing the batteries.
Other personal alarms present in the art may be used as an alarm for a door or window. Ober, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,428, employs a switch activated by an arm which extends outwardly to contact a window. Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,188 may be positioned next to a door to act as an alarm. This device employs an on/off switch on its top and an activation bar on its side. The activation bar can be positioned adjacent a door to activate the alarm when the door opens. It also has a mercury switch which prevents activation unless it is tilted to one side.
Some personal alarms employ remote activation devices which are connected to the alarm unit by pairs of transmitting and receiving units. Hiraki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,516; Farque, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,332; and Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,821 are examples of this type of personal alarm.
Sometimes prior art personal alarms have also incorporated lights or flashing lights into their design. Farque, Seemann, Livingston III, Corbin, Ober and Green, Sr. of the above referenced prior art patents all incorporate some type of a light into their device.
However, the prior art alarms are generally bulky and unwieldy. This makes the prior art alarms difficult to utilize effectively or to store conveniently. As a result, the alarm is often intentionally left behind or simply forgotten or misplaced.
Another problem with the prior art alarms is the ratio of the decibel level produced by the alarm to the battery size. Prior art alarms require large batteries to produce an alarm signal of the necessary decibel level.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a personal alarm that is physically diminutive to facilitate its use and storage. It would also be desirable to maximize the ratio of the decibel level of the alarm signal to the size of the battery. Another desirable attribute would be the combination of the personal alarm with several other personal items.
My new Key Chain Alarm and Light is designed to function as a key chain and a personal security alarm and a flashlight. The device is physically diminutive. Importantly, the ratio of decibel level to battery size is much higher than the prior art devices.